laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Dawning
''"The sun may set, but will always rise anew" - Dawning Family Creed. '' Marcus is the highest member of The Church Of Pelor in Amaranthia. Appearance Marcus is a tall, aryan man with little to no facial hair. He normally dresses in fine robes, but not what most would expect royalty to wear. Biography Early Life When Marcus was very young, The Church Of Pelor came to his home and informed them that Marcus had been chosen as Pelor's Most Beloved, and that he would not only run the church, but also would become ruler of Amaranthia. This was a great honor for their family, but Marcus was unsure of this. Not wanting the weight of the world on his shoulders, he ran away from home before he could be brought to the church. When he left, he ran into a young boy with bronze skin and silver hair. The two got to talking, and the boy helped him realize that there were more important things and that if the gods chose him, they must have had their reasons. The boy was very wise beyond his years, almost beyond what reason would dictate. The boy escorted him back home, and along the way introduced himself as Emeth Mechapes. As the years went by in the clergy, Emeth would often write to him and stay in touch on a regular basis. Eventually, after all of his studies were complete, Marcus ascended to the throne of Amaranthia, and became the head of The Church Of Pelor. Dead War Over the years, Marcus watched the members of Dawnguard grow, each in different ways. The two members who showed the most growth were Dante Goldenblade, and his adopted son Sherman. The two of them had a rivalry, which kept very calm throughout their training. Eventually, Sherman left to follow his own pilgrimage, and Dante remained in the city. Marcus started to notice a gradual change in Dante over the next few years, but didn't pay much mind to it. One day, the opportunity presented itself for a quest to repair one of the greatest holy relics that the church had ever come across, and Marcus felt that Sherman would be the perfect candidate to take on this quest with the companions he made. Dante was furious at his decision, but it was partially made because he was the one who found the relic and so his mission had been completed. When Sherman returned from the quest, he informed Marcus that Dante had turned evil and they had to put him down. He was saddened by this news, but felt deep within his heart that this day would eventually come. A few months later, Marcus had an unusual parishioner take part in confession. It was his old friend Emeth, whom he hadn't heard from in a few years. Marcus took his old friend into a more private confessional so that they could discuss, as Emeth wouldn't have come in person unless it was important. He was informed that a man named Malcolm asked for his head as a form of payment for reviving one of their friends. The two of them devised a plan where they could trick Malcolm long enough to kill him and save their friend. Emeth also told him that Dante was still alive and became a Deathknight. Shocked by this news, Marcus had no real solution to the problem, but told his friend that if he needed it the city of Amaranthia would be at their beck and call. The two said their goodbyes, and Marcus began to ready The Dawn Guard for the coming threat. Many months later, Emeth returned with his companions informing them that Maloron had risen. After sending them home, he gathered his best clerics to ward the city. The following day, they returned again, saying Maloron had been slain, but became Dante's undead thrall. Later that night, a black citadel emerged from underground with an army of undead. After gathering other nobles, they discussed matters with the Fate Slayers, they gathered their forces for the coming war... Equipment Marcus has a morning star that increases his healing abilities. Powers Marcus is the strongest Cleric the church has ever had, capable of reviving and healing large groups of people. He is also capable of much greater healing capabilities than other clerics due to his strong connection to Pelor.